


Of Pizzas and Strawberry Sundaes

by Izzu



Category: Devil May Cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-19
Updated: 2007-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante decided to eat out with Patty after getting his reward money from his demon hunting jobs. To what seemed to be a bad karma, Lady and Trish decided to tag along. Will this turn out to be a bad day for Dante? Anime-verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Pizzas and Strawberry Sundaes

Young Patty Lowell leaned her head on the edge of the table as she watched Dante counting his recently earned money with apt concentration. It never ceased to amaze her little mind to see some kind of facial expression on the said demon hunter. Because seeing him like this just reaffirm the fact that Dante is indeed human. Not saying that he's not one; he was after all a half-demon, but in a way... he's more human than most other humans around her was. Like those men who sent demons to kill her before, or that other Patty Lowell who used her as bait.

Dante glanced up towards her as he cocked his head. 'What are you doing... brat, staring at me?'

Patty giggled as she shook her head.

'Nothing! It was just so much fun looking at you. You seemed so engrossed to counting the money I can't help but stare.'

Dante blinked at her in surprise before he started to fidget.

'I-I-I... what's so wrong about that? It's been a while since I got some real money on hand, I like to savour the feeling. Then again... this money is probably going down the drain as well, with my debts with Lady. Ahh... why can't good things last? And a... wait the minute! Why didn't you go watching that soap opera that you like to watch so much? Stop bothering me and—'

Patty gasped as she leaned closer over his desk.

'Ah! Your face gone red!', she exclaimed excitedly as Dante stuttered in denial. The girl started to laugh as Dante started chasing her around the office. He grinned as he finally caught her.

'Patty—'

'Hmm?', she hummed as she glanced towards his serious face.

'Let's go out for lunch, chasing you around was tiring. And I was hungry after all.'

'Pizza again?', asked Patty in disapproving manner as he shrugged. 'Of course it'll be pizza. But since today was an exception... you can order other things you wanted to eat as well—'

Patty squealed happily as Dante shook his head in slight regret. But then again, not always that he get to eat a lot more than usual. He smiled.

'Hola... now that's an idea! Let's have lunch together!'

Patty and Dante jumped as they turned to find Lady and Trish at the front door. Dante frowned at the sight of them.

"Aaah, it's you two. Don't tell me you guys came here just for the food?'

Both Trish and Lady snorted with dignity. 'Certainly, you can't think of me like that! I never said a thing!', exclaimed Trish.

'But certainly you're thinking about—'

'Ah... aren't you forgetting that you still owe me a huge sum of money? Consider treating me to lunch as part of your debt payment—'

'Why you, Lady—!'

'Ah, you mean you do not want to spent time with us, two beautiful women and instead just with this charming little lady? Oh my, Dante... I never thought your taste was like that—'

'Hey—!'

'Wha—what did she mean—?'

'Ignore these two...', muttered Dante as he pulled Patty away from Trish while the other two ladies chuckled in glee. The demon hunter shook his head as he glared towards both Trish and Lady.

'...honestly, you guys really love to bug me so much is it?'

xxx

Dante pouted as he took another bite from his fifth slice of pizza. He stared silently towards Patty who was still happily minding her own business, eating her plate of spaghetti before settling his sight towards the other occupants on the table. Trish was still engrossed in eating her servings of Carbonara meatballs while Lady had been content on savouring her plate of lasagne. Thank goodness that the price of food in this restaurant was still cheap, or else he will go nuts thinking on how he would survive the days after today if this much earned money go to waste on today's lofty meal. Then again... how on earth he ever got caught in this situation. Better yet, do not start thinking about that.

Trish glanced towards him in concern.

'Hey, Dante... what's wrong? You've got your pizza, and we had chosen our side-orders carefully so it will not be so out of budget... so what are you brooding about now? You mind?', asked the lady as she gestured towards the last slice of pizza. Dante shrugged it off as Trish started helping herself with the food. Dante snorted impatiently as he finished his last pizza slice. Lady looked up towards him as Patty took her glass of soda.

'Is there something wrong?', asked the little girl asked as she took a sip from her drink.

'It's late.'

The three girls looked up at him as Dante started to frown.

'...it hadn't arrived yet.'

Patty blinked. 'What haven't arrived yet?', she asked.

'My strawberry sundae—'

Immediately, two ladies and a small girl started to cough at the same time and almost getting choked themselves on their food. Trish coughed again before wiping her mouth with a napkin before started giggling.

'Oh Dante... how adorable of you...'

'Shut up. This is serious business!', he said as Lady started giggling too. Dante started fidgeting around again as he looked around for any sign of his ice cream. When he saw that the ice cream was not going to arrive any time soon, he leaned over the table dejectedly. Trish grinned as she started patting his head fondly. Dante leered at her.

'I'm not a cat—', mumbled Dante as Trish grinned. 'I'm not a child either... so stop treating me like you're my mother!', he snapped again, seeing that Trish did not stop patting his head. Dante sat up again as he suddenly reached for his guns. Trish immediately grabbed his hands.

'Hey hey... no guns! We're not against any demons today... just some late service. Don't go off shooting people!'

'But this is ridiculous! Must be some demonic conspira—', said Dante as he realized that Rebellion was not with him. He blinked before noticing that Lady had his large sword with her. '—give it back!'

'A-ah, I don't want you to go wrecking havoc on this restaurant just because your favourite dessert had not arrived yet. I—'

'Aaa, is that it?', exclaimed Trish as Dante turn around seeing a waitress bringing some ice creams out. The woman smiled as she glanced at Patty. 'Hope that didn't scared you...', she said, referring to the earlier incident. Patty shrugged as she resumed drinking her soda. A waitress came by with a tray of ice cream.

'Ahh—', said the waitress as Dante started reaching out towards his strawberry sundae. 'Oh, that's not yours—', she said again as she placed another one in front of Dante. Dante blinked.

'What's the meaning of this?'

The waitress frowned at him. 'Your sundae, sir.'

Dante glared towards the young girl.

'It's chocolate. I ordered  **strawberry**!', fumed the man as the waitress bowed.

'I'm sorry sir... but we ran out of vanilla ice cream and strawberry syrups just now.', she explained as Dante made sudden gagging sounds towards her while pointing towards another cup of strawberry sundae on her tray. The waitress calmly replied. 'This was for another customer. I'm deeply sorry.', she said again as she left.

Dante fumed as he grumpily ate the chocolate sundae without much protest. Trish, Lady and Patty looked at him worriedly as he finished the dessert. He called up the waitress as he paid up for all of the food in cash and went out without any more words being said. The three girls followed him as he led them towards a small store. Puzzled, the girls entered the store as Dante headed towards the confectionary section. The three of them had split around as Trish finally spotted him.

'What are you looking for... Dante?', asked Trish as he looked around frantically.

'I'm getting what I'm looking for... damn! Where're those ice creams when you want them!'

Trish blinked as she struggled to register those words she just heard from him. So... earlier he had been denied his favourite dessert, so now he's getting it anyway? Trish walked up to him as she wrapped her arm around him. Dante glared at her as she smiled.

'You're being so childish today, had this week been so bad to you?'

Dante bit his lips.

'I just wanted to take a nice big break for me today. Even if it was simply just me eating out and enjoying my favourite food during my leisure, it's enough. Is that too much to ask? And today ended up making me more stressed than relaxed—'

Trish chuckled as she picked up an ice cream barrel and read over its label.

'Is this alright with you?', she asked as Dante looked at the small barrel. Kin's Strawberry Sundae-licious, strawberry swirls with vanilla flavoured ice cream. That should be alright. Dante nodded meekly as Trish pulled him along to make the purchase. As they walked out from the store, Trish turned towards him.

'But you know... Dante, since I was the one buying this... I rather eat it all by myself than share it. It does look like it'll be tasty from the looks of it—'

'WHAT!', exclaimed Dante as he started turning back towards the store. Lady and Patty came by as they were taken aback with the sight of Trish pulling Dante away from the store.

'Hey... cut it out—'

'Trish, you idiot... let go of me! I said I wanna my ice cream and you suddenly said this, let me go—'

'If you had to know in case you really missed it earlier... this particular ice cream flavour was the last one in that ice box. So, no use of you going back inside...', said Trish as Dante looked at her, alarmed. He blinked before turning back towards the store, and started to turn back towards his house.

'Fine! I go find my sundae tomorrow—', said Dante, frustrated as Trish watched him in amusement. Lady and Patty darted towards her as Lady expressed her concerns. Trish shrugged at her as they started walking.

'Dante is frustrated that he couldn't get his Strawberry sundae today—', explained Trish as she winked at them. Lady rolled her eyes at her as she noticed the ice cream that she was carrying. Trish winked at them, 'I told him I'm buying this for myself... and it just happened to be the store's last stock.'

Lady grinned.

'Hmm... but Trish, what should I do with  _this_ also?', asked Lady as she showed her what she and Patty had gone to buy earlier. Trish's eyes sparkled in delight.

'We'll figure it out—', said Trish happily as Patty wondered what mischievous scheme the two ladies were thinking about.

xxx

Dante scratched his head as he walked back and forth from his desk to his kitchen.

'Hey! My house is not an inn, you know? If you guys wanna cook or have lunch, dessert or dinner,  **do it at your own home or hideout**!', hollered the half-demon as he could hear Trish and Lady's laughter from the kitchen. He snorted to himself as he grabbed a magazine to read.

Suddenly, a smell of fresh strawberries greeted him as he put down his magazine. Only to see a small bowl containing several scoops of strawberry sundae, garnished with several slices of fresh strawberries. Dante looked up towards Trish.

'What do you want?' What's that?', asked Dante as he motioned his hand towards the ice cream.

'You want?', asked Trish, teasingly as Dante glared at her.

'Didn't you say you rather eat all of that yourself? So stop bothering me...', snapped Dante as suddenly Trish took a spoonful of the dessert and started waving it in front of his face.

'If you want, I'll give this to you... look! Doesn't it look...  **delicious**? You know you want it... admit it—', Trish taunted again as Dante swallowed nervously. He had to admit it. The smell of the strawberries... the ice cream... the sweetness of the strawberry syrup, he would have hard time resisting this.

'W-w-what do you want? Y-you wouldn't tease me like this... if you wasn't up to so—'

Dante glanced at her in alarm as Trish trust the spoon into his mouth, forcing him to swallow the ice cream. Trish grinned. 'So, it's a deal then. Tomorrow you take us to mall for some shopping—'

'I hadn't said anything!', cried Dante as he pulled the spoon out of his mouth. He gave out a startled cry as Trish waved the bowl of ice cream in front of him. He glanced away as he noticed Patty and Lady eyeing him too.

'Don't look at me, I don't have that much money either! And most of the money was supposed to pay back the money I owe you!'

Lady grinned. 'So, what's the fuss then? I gonna end up spending the money anyway for those stuffs, as well as for my arsenal supplies. If I get to spend money on this AND have someone to carry all the stuffs along, who am I to oppose such great idea?'

Dante blinked in utter bewilderment as he turned his attention and eyed the ever delicious Strawberry sundae in front of him. He swallowed reluctantly.

'O-okay...'

'YES!', exclaimed the three as Trish handed him the bowl. Dante accepted the offer and held on his spoon as if waiting for something to happen. Trish cocked her head towards him as Dante stared back at her.

'Why are you still hanging around my desk? You too. And you!', he said as he turned towards Patty and Lady. The two laughed as they walked away towards the living room area and watched whatever soaps that were on the television. Trish smiled at them as she too started heading towards them. She stopped as she felt a hand pulling her back. She turned around.

Dante turned quickly towards the other side as he muttered his thanks. Trish grinned as she leaned over and placed a kiss on his forehead.

'Wha—!', exclaimed Dante—

'Your face was totally red... Dante. How adorable. Still a momma's boy, are you?', she said as he snarled at her. She chuckled as she fled towards the company of Lady and Patty.

Dante sighed as he turned his attention towards his ice cream...

xxx

That time... Vergil had gone off early to play by himself at the park. Obviously after spending a long time running around the playground, he would be dead tired to spend time with his younger twin.

Later in the evening... Dante, who had woken up from bed late as always, had wanted to play with Vergil. But the other boy wanted to watch the television instead. Being stubborn as their father, Vergil refused to budge and ignored Dante. The younger twin would end up crying at a corner and grab the attention of the mother, as usual. And the mother; knowing the twins, ended up scooping some ice cream for the little one and grabbed the attention of Vergil as well. The overall result would always have the twins making peace with each other and play again together, as what she always did with the twins.

That little trick never ceased to work to solve any quarrels between them...

xxx

Dante stared fondly at his sundae as he thought of those old memories. Of the days of long time ago, before his happy childhood life ended in tragedy. Those were good times. In that time where he still had his family by his side. That time where Vergil had always been his one and only twin brother, and not an enemy sent by random Underworld overlord with a mission to kill him.

His thoughts fluttered towards the 'Old lady' as well as Grue and his daughters. He thought of those people that had befriended him and treated him as family. He glanced towards Trish, Patty and Lady before looking back towards his ice cream. He could barely remember it as someone used to berate him for liking such a 'kiddy' dessert.

He shrugged.

'So what, if I'm still a momma's boy? It's my mum...', he whispered to himself before scooping a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.  _I'd like it to remain childish like this._

Trish turned around wistfully and smiled as she glanced towards Dante and his love for dessert.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a random crack we made of an actual incident me and a friend had while hunting for pizza and strawberry sundae.


End file.
